Kissimmee
by Ecto-1
Summary: Just a cute crack fic thought up of. Thanks to Camaroqueen for her help with this.


Warning: Story involves light kissing, don't like don't read. Any flames or hate-filled reviews will be NOT be tolerated. You've been warned.

Early one morning, Devon came into his office followed closely by Karr. The old man had a manila folder in hand, which he set down on to his darkly stained, mahogany desk. He went to go sit down in his chair, when a certain 23 year old side stepped past him and claimed it for himself instead. Devon only grumbled.

"What?" Karr asked innocently, leaning back and propping his legs up on the desk. "I've never gotten a chance to sit in the boss's chair before. Feels nice."

His boss gave him a stern look. "Yes, well, I'm glad it does. Now get your appendages off my desk!"

"Oh, cranky." Karr mumbled while he swung his long legs over the side to sit properly in the chair.

"Where's your brother? I need him in here while I give you two the debrief of the case."

"Uhhh, I think he was on the couch..." Karr trailed off, a thoughtful look on his face as he tried to remember where he last saw his little brother. "I'll go find him."

Karr left Devon's office and scurried down the hall way. Looking into every room he passed until he came to the living room. He heard soft breathing and quietly walked over to the couch, looking over the back side. He smiled when he saw that Kitt was out cold, a warm blanket draped over him as he slept.

 _Ah, I can always fill him in. He needs his sleep._ Karr thought to himself with a shrug as he left his sleeping little brother, and went back to Devon's office. The old man looked at him pointedly with a slight frown on his face.

"Where's Kitt?"

"Asleep. Just give me the run down and I'll fill him in when he's up."

Devon nodded and began to give the eldest the debrief of the case. Karr listening tentatively with the occasional nod here and there.

About a half hour later, Karr was still in Devon's office. Legs propped up on the desk and slightly draping over the side, one hand behind his head as he leaned back in the chair. The manila folder in his free hand as his eyes skimmed over the information. Clearly in deep thought over some things listed in there.

He was brought out of his musings however, when a lean 20 year old stepped into the office. Sleepy eyed, yet bushy tailed as he lumbered over to the opposite side of the desk. Completely ignoring the other chair and opting to play with a paper clip instead. Obviously bored and needing something to do.

Karr looked up at him with a smile. "Aw! There's the cute sleepy head!" He cooed. "So how was your cat nap?"

Kitt shot him a frown. "What'd ya talkin' about?"

"Dude you literally just passed out cold for half an hour." Karr chuckled. "You drugged or something?"

A flat look. "You wish. Now what's with the case?" He nodded at the folder Karr was holding. "Devon told me you were gonna fill me in on somethin'."

"Yeah. Just let me finish reading through this and I'll tell ya."

Kitt nodded and went back to his own devices with the paper clip. Bending it certain ways, trying to get it straight on the corners. He almost cut himself a few times, but eventually managed to get it to bend the way he wanted without bloodshed.

Suddenly, Karr frowned. "Kissimmee?" He asked quietly to himself.

Kitt looked up from his paper clip mangling, his brow furrowing together slightly. "What did you say?"

Karr, being a total idiot replied, "I said Kissimmee."

Kitt, not knowing what Karr meant, leans over and gives Karr's cheek a kiss. His brother goes wide eyed at the bold move. His hand flying to the spot where the gentle peck was placed. Meanwhile Kitt has this innocent look on his face as he stares down at a shocked Karr.

"I thought that was what you said?" His little brother asked innocently. Karr waited a minute to realize what he had said.

"No, Kissimmee is a city in Florida." He replied through a chuckle.

Embarrassment crawled on to Kitt's features and he made a hasty move for the door. He received a surprise however, when Karr gently took hold of Kitt's hand and kisses his cheek.

"Wha...What was that?" Kitt squeaked, suddenly feeling very small under his brother's gaze. Even though it wasn't intense at all.

"I...well...I thought...I didn't...you..." He sighed. "Look, how about we just forget that even happened, ok?"

Kitt stayed silent for a while. His vibrant, sky blue eyes searching his brother's face, a clueless expression on his face. Karr was about to prod him again, but lost all train of thought when Kitt stole a quick kiss from him. An unreadable grin on his face as he backed up to a normal distance.

"Ok, love."


End file.
